


魁地奇情事

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: ……
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Oliver Wood, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	魁地奇情事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quidditch Affairs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/719650) by xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo. 



她被推到墙上，裙子危险地顺着大腿滑了上去，她的双腿缠住了他。该死，她让自己陷入了什么境地？“奥利弗……求求你……”她低声说，想要克制的努力瞬间溃散。感觉到他顶着她的下身，她不由大声呻吟起来。这似乎让他很满意，他完美的脸上露出了得意的笑容。

她是怎么陷入这种处境的？前一刻，她还在派对上玩得很开心，下一刻，她就被拖出房间，进入昏暗的走廊，被粗暴地推到墙上。这并不是说她没有想象过这种事情的发生，而是她根本想不到这种事会真的发生。当然，她会做梦，会幻想，也想要，但她绝对不会付诸于行动。毕竟，她是一个已婚女人。

金妮·波特，著名的哈利·波特的妻子，一直有点迷恋奥利弗·伍德。实际上，那不是迷恋。更像是……欲望。毕竟，这个男人十分迷人！他几近完美。他那淡淡的苏格兰口音使他可爱了十倍。毫无疑问，他只要打个响指，立刻就能得到他想要的任何女人。但是他想要她。在金妮看来，这个想法似乎很可笑。

一天，哈利在魔法部碰到了奥利弗，故事就这样开始了。虽然哈利现在是傲罗，但奥利弗没有忘记哈利在学校时厉害的魁地奇技能，还邀请他去他家参加派对。所有知名的球星都会收到邀请。这是奥利弗炫耀哈利的好机会。当然，哈利无法抗拒与魁地奇有关的任何事情，所以他邀请金妮和他一起去。

就是这样，金妮第一次见到了前任格兰芬多魁地奇球队队长。她从没想到时光会这样善待他。他长大了许多，也成熟了。多年的魁地奇生涯也没对他造成什么伤害。恰恰相反。他的身材修长强健，十分完美。他那经典的黑色高领毛衣也无法隐藏他的肌肉动向。他非常沉着、冷静、自信，而且迷人又风趣。有人使他开怀，或者当他对一位女士表现出兴趣时，他的眼中就会闪着光芒。仅仅一晚，金妮就注意到了这一切。

她第一次见到他时，差点喘不过气来，多年以来，她第一次感到内心悸动。他走到他们面前，兴奋地跟哈利打招呼，当他转向她时，她看到他露出了开心的表情。哈利替她做了介绍，奥利弗握住她的手，俯下身轻轻地吻她。

“我记得你。”他轻声说。“你就是那个打开密室的女孩，对吗？”通常情况下，人们让金妮想起她的一年级时，她会很生气。他们只因为这个才记得她，这真令人沮丧。但是，奥利弗说话的方式没有让她感觉受到冒犯。他的语气既不粗鲁也不好奇，他只是在礼貌地询问，好像在戏弄她，但他其实没有。她露出灿烂的笑容作为回应，她看到了他眼中的亮光。

在那之后，他又转向哈利，开始跟他说话。整个晚上，他们俩没有再说过一句话，但每隔一段时间，他会与她对视，朝她眨一下眼睛，这使她的胃翻了个个儿。在他的每一次派对上都会这样。他们互相问候，相处片刻，然后在剩下的夜晚里，除了偶尔对视之外，对彼此视若不见。

当然，她没有告诉任何人。即使她的密友也没有，尤其是哈利。她知道如果她说出来，他们都会反对的，而且，她有点喜欢在她和那个诱人的男人之间有一个不为人知的秘密。她确实感到内疚，因为她在身体上渴望除她丈夫之外的另一个男人。并不是说哈利在床上不够好。她和他在一起很愉快。但是大多数时候，可以说他们之间很有趣，而不是充满激情。他们会聊天，做那种事，然后继续聊天，时不时咯咯发笑。她并不是在抱怨。毕竟，她每次都能达到高潮。但是这一次，她想知道被一个真正的情人爱着是什么感觉。经验丰富的人。知道怎样才能让她发疯的人。

金妮许多次曾闭上眼睛，想象着奥利弗·伍德跟她做爱，而不是哈利。但是在她脑海里，他不是在和她做爱。他在和她性交。这其中有很大的区别。他甚至会出现在她的梦里。他们也会用各种姿势来做。靠在墙上，后入式，在桌子上。一个人能想到的任何方式。

所以，在这个命中注定的夜晚，一切都改变了。他们又参加了奥利弗的一个派对，金妮正在和一些职业魁地奇球员或球员的妻子有说有笑。她们取笑她们的丈夫，谈论做爱时发生的所有疯狂事情。这时，低沉的音乐提高了音量，一对对情侣开始涌向房间中央跳舞。这是一首慢歌，所有人都转过身来观看。

金妮感觉到一只手落在了她的腰上，她转过身，看见哈利在对她微笑。“想跳舞吗，亲爱的？”他问她。金妮对他笑了笑，让他带着她走进舞池。哈利跳得不太好，通常也不会提议跳舞，但是，他显然喝了几杯酒，这总能让他快活起来。他们随着音乐一起摇摆了大约半分钟，哈利时不时踩到她的脚，让金妮哈哈大笑。

这首歌结束，另一首歌响起时，金妮感觉到了背上的另一只手。

“可以请你跳支舞吗？”有人在她身后问道，金妮转过身时，觉得她的心跳停顿了一分钟。哈利对他们笑了笑，点头表示同意，然后就走开了。金妮感觉到奥利弗的胳膊将她拉近，一只手抓住她的腰，另一只手握住了她的手，她几乎喘不过气来。他笑容满面，漂亮的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮地看着她。

“你今晚真漂亮，韦斯莱小姐。”他轻声对她说。

金妮脸红了。“我认为现在应该是波特夫人了。”她回答。“不过你可以叫我金妮。”

他笑得更开心了。“原谅我。你今晚真漂亮，金妮。”他纠正道。

听到他叫她的名字，她打了个哆嗦。是她自己的原因，还是他叫她名字的语气撩人至极？“谢谢。”她屏住呼吸答道。

奥利弗没有回答，只是将她拉得更近了。他们现在不再望着对方的眼睛，但是她的头几乎靠在了他的肩上。他们的身体离得很近，这使金妮的神经十分敏感，她感觉到他的嘴唇就在她的耳边。她不由自主地闭上了眼睛。

“你玩得开心吗？”他在金妮耳边轻声问道，金妮忍住了想呻吟的冲动。她希望哈利此刻没有看着他们，但是她觉得如果哈利真的看着他们，奥利弗会知道的，也会更加小心。“我觉得自己不是一个好主人。你没有错过我的每一次派对，可我似乎从不跟你说话。”他继续说道。

金妮注意到，他跳舞跳得很好。他引导着她，使她知道接下来该把脚放在哪里。他的动作非常流畅，似乎他很清楚自己在做什么。一个无疑的优势。更别提他的古龙水也很好闻。

“我当然很开心。”她轻声答道。“如果我不开心，我就不会来了，对吗？”她问。

“当然。”他笑着回答。她知道他能看出他对她产生的影响，他也享受着这一切。这首歌更加欢快，奥利弗引着她跳起了更快的舞步。金妮很快就开始转来转去，她从没跳过这样的舞。歌曲结束后，他们为所有人展现了华丽的结尾。

这时，金妮才意识到人们一直看着他们。所有人都在鼓掌，金妮在人群中看到了哈利的笑脸。他似乎什么都没察觉。太好了。金妮松了一口气，回头看着奥利弗的眼睛。他对她笑了笑，却流露出了完全不同的眼神。他的眼睛变成了更深的蓝色，被一种金妮十分熟悉的情绪所笼罩。欲望。

掌声渐渐平息，音乐声又响起时，奥利弗放开了金妮，弯下腰亲吻她的手。“谢谢你与我跳舞，金妮。”他说。接着，他凑近了她，用只有她能听到的声音低声说道：“我希望不久之后能在不同的环境下见到你。”他朝她笑了笑，走向了另一个方向。

哈利来到金妮身边时，金妮仍然红着脸，望着他的背影。“你们表演得真不错。”他轻快地说，让她相信他确实不清楚发生了什么。她转身面对着他的笑脸，尽力也报以微笑。

“是的，很有趣。”她立刻说道。“你渴吗？我觉得我能喝下一个海洋！”她用手在脸前扇着风。

“我去给你拿点喝的。”他提议道。他吻了吻她的脸颊，朝她俯下身来。“你在舞池里很漂亮。”他对她说，然后转身走向茶点桌。金妮松了口气，看了看四周。她现在真的不能和哈利待在一起。她环顾四周，一双蓝眼睛正直勾勾地望着她。奥利弗向她眨了眨眼睛，她脸红了。

 _卫生间。_ 她立刻想到，快步走向门口。她刚走到门口，一只手就抓住她的胳膊，拽着她转了过来。

“要去哪里吗？”他在她耳边轻声说，另一只手搂住她的腰，把她拉到身边。他们离得很近，使她喘不过气来。

“只是去盥洗室。”她低声说。他的手向下滑去。

“我不这么认为。”他沙哑地回答。

“但是——”她想反驳，但是他的呼吸落在她的皮肤上，他的手触碰着她的身体，他散发的热量使她头晕目眩，一时之间说不出话来。“哈利……”她勉强沙哑地说。

“他很好……”奥利弗答道。“看看他，正和金杰海兰德的经理聊得热火朝天。他不会发现的。”金妮看向茶点桌，发现哈利确实在和一个矮个亚洲男人说话，旁边的桌子上放着被彻底遗忘的两杯饮料。于是，她任由自己慢慢被拽出举办派对的房间，来到了走廊里。

她还没反应过来，奥利弗就拉着她七拐八拐，最后突然停了下来，粗暴地将她推到墙边。他停下来，盯着她的眼睛看了一会儿，然后俯下身来。

“你不知道我想这样做有多久了。”他沙哑地低声说，然后吻上了她的嘴唇。他们的嘴唇刚一相碰，金妮就呻吟起来。她长久以来的梦想终于变成现实时，她觉得幸福极了。他毫不犹豫地加深了这个吻。他将舌头探入她的口中，与她进行力量角逐。金妮心甘情愿地屈服，让他探索她的口腔，他完全充斥了她的感官。他的气息、味道、触感，这一切都让她头晕目眩。

在金妮的内心深处，她知道她不应该这样做。如果她再继续下去，总有一天会后悔的。但是现在没法停止。奥利弗彻底掌控了她，她控制不了自己的行为。

感觉到他的手碰到她的大腿，她倒吸了一口冷气。他的触碰像过电一样。他用另一只手抬起她的另一条腿，让它缠在他的腰上。与此同时，他与她下身紧紧相贴，向她表明他多么享受这一切。她呻吟着，下身向前顶着，渴望在她最需要的地方制造更多摩擦。

他沿着她的脖子往下亲吻，留下小小的吻痕。金妮知道，她一会儿得把它们盖住。他拽下她的裙子，使它堆积在她的腰间。他迅速解开她的胸罩，它掉在了地上。冷空气袭上她变硬的乳头时，金妮倒吸了一口冷气。他用湿润的嘴吮吸着它们，她的感觉更强烈了。她立刻抓住他的头发，大声呻吟起来。

奥利弗抬起头，性感地朝她笑了笑，他知道他的举动快把她逼疯了。她低头瞪着他，不想让他停下来。她又往前顶了顶屁股，他呻吟起来，立刻又吻上了她的嘴唇。他的手又回到她的大腿上，继续向上移动。当他来到目的地时，发现她已经湿透了。他随意地扯下她那条布料少少的丁字裤，将一根手指伸进了她的体内。金妮发出大声呻吟，咬着他的嘴唇。奥利弗很快又加了一根手指，开始抽插。

“奥利——”金妮想叫他的名字，却发现很难做到。“奥利弗……操我……现在……求求你……”她勉强说道。

她听到他笑了起来，但他不需要被告知两次。她听见他解开腰带，然后拉开拉链。他很快就抵着她的入口，毫不犹豫地进入了她。

金妮大声地呻吟着，她仰头靠在墙上，将身体贴向他。直到他没入她体内，她才意识到他有多大，虽然他将她撑得满满的，但是这种感觉好极了。她感觉到他微微抽出，然后又进入了她。她必须克制自己，才没有叫得更大声。该死。

“真……紧……”奥利弗呻吟着，抽插得越来越快。金妮凑上前来，热烈地亲吻他。他们渐渐找到了一种稳定的节奏，他们的舌头也同样激烈地博弈着，他的舌头模仿着他的阴茎的动作。金妮不得不咬住他的下唇，才没有再次叫出声来。

“快！”她喘息道，需要更多地感受他。他加快了抽插速度，每一下都使她撞上身后的墙壁。她知道明天她的后背会很疼，但她此刻根本不在乎。她只在乎他的阴茎在她体内的奇妙感觉。没过多久，他们都大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁，他抽插的速度简直不可思议。

金妮知道她马上就要到了，她的肌肉开始收紧。他显然也注意到了，他凑到她的耳边，轻声说道：“释放吧，金妮。我想听你的叫声。”

这句话让金妮越过了边缘。她感觉到第一波高潮击中了她，她照他说的做了。她放任自己，大声叫着他的名字。她不断抽搐的花穴也使他经受不住了，于是他猛地射了出来。快感地浪潮拍打着他们，金妮夹着他不断收缩，直到他一滴不剩。

结束之后，他们倒在了墙上，奥利弗靠在她的身上。他们喘着粗气，然后慢慢动了起来。奥利弗小心地将她的脚放回地上，金妮站了起来。她有些笨拙地整理着衣服。

他看着她笑了起来，她抬头瞪着他。“你知道，你可以帮忙的。”她对他说。他从后兜里拿出魔杖抖了抖——两人都干净了——然后又挥动一下——他们都穿好了衣服。“谢谢。”她说。

他对她露出了笑容。他抓住她的屁股，迅速将她拉到怀里，又吻了吻她。这个吻更加温柔甜蜜，让她知道他在感谢她。她松开他，犹豫了一下，然后再次睁开了眼睛。她真的和世界上最迷人的男人之一进行了美妙的性爱吗？

“我们一定要再做一次。”她轻声说。

“哦，相信我。”他回答。“我会确保我们有许多机会做更多这种事。”他抓住她的手，开始往回走。“不过我们现在得回去了，人们会找我们的。”

金妮点点头，也往前走去。但是没走几步，奥利弗就停了下来，转身看向她。“事实上，你可能要整理一下自己。”他说。“你知道……把脖子稍微遮盖一下？”他坏笑着说。金妮对他露出了笑容。

“回头见。”她对他说，眨了眨眼睛，然后向盥洗室走去。这应该很有趣。掩盖激情邂逅的证据总是很难，即使是用魔法。

**「完」**


End file.
